Queen Of Hearts
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: What do you do when you start to fall in love with the person you're supposed to hate? And there is a secret looming about, that you have no choice but to resolve. Will things work out or will darker things come to past?
1. Welcome

**Authors Note: Team: Kolau Komodo Rhinos, Position: Earthbender, Prompts: Catastrophe, Disbelife, non bender. (1,530 words)**

" _ **Alright, all I have to do is sit there, look pretty and go with the flow. That's all that is required of me. Don't stand out, it is just a meet and greet. The last thing I need is the barbarian of an heir to notice me. OK, head up and chest out**_ _"_! I say giving myself a little mental prep talk

As I walk down the long gold and red marble corridor, the only sound accompany me is the constant clicking of my high heels. I have had to meet many neighboring kingdoms royals. However, this particular kingdoms royals are completely different. Especially, there so called heir to the thrown. From what I know of the heir is small but, that's all I need to know. They are baleful! They would be better off in the army instead of the palace, at least that is what I am told.

Just as I reached the doors to the ball room I can faintly hear the laughter coming from my Father and another. Perhaps, the King of Raomas or maybe the prince?

"Ahh, my daughter how nice of you to join us. May I introduce you to King Tonraq, Queen Seena, and their heir to the thrown Princess Korra. And this is my daughter, Princess Asami. My father says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Asami. This is my wife and daughter. Came King Tonraq response.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. How could these people

be the so-called "abnormal" royals of Raomas that my father has spoken about? Especially the "barbaric" heir to the thrown prince which is actually a princess. They looked perfectly normal, with their matching sun-kissed skin, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. However, the princess eyes were the most startling blues I have ever seen, they looked like an endless ocean.

Shaking my self from my stupor I curtsied to them as respect.

"It is an honor to welcome the rulers of Raomas into our Kingdom," I say.

"Asami please escort princess Korra around the palace while I discuss matters with the King and Queen". ( _And keep an eye on her, I don't want her infecting you with her ways_.) He whispered in my ear.

Heeding my father's words, I escorted the Raomas Princess through the palace, though with great caution. As I lead her through the many hallways of the palace, I look backward to see how she is only to find an uninterested expression.

"Is there something bothering you Princess Korra?" I asked

"No". came her quick response.

"Then if you don't mind my prying, could you tell me what it is that is causing you to sport such a fowl expression"?

"Do you have a dueling court"? She says completely changing the subject.

" Yes, we do. In fact, it is just ahead. Would you like for me to take you there"?

" Yes please".

 _(_ _ **Alright Asami, you can do this, most princess are stuck up and annoying. That is how they are, and she is no less. Just keep your smile and don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you annoyed**_ _)._

As I lead her into the stables where there is a large black top, which most of the guards have decided to use it as a little matching area. I look towards her and, notice her eyes light up with what I guess is amusement? why would a princess find guards fooling around amusing? truly she is abnormal.

Upon our arrival, the guards automatically stop and get back to place, where they should have been in the start. Nervously the captain of the royal guards approach me and bows deeply.

"Your Highness, welcome, is there anything you would me to assist you with"? He asked

I turn towards Princess Korra, who has a slightly smug grin on her face.

"Here is the dueling court, would you like to tell me now as to why you wanted to go here so suddenly"?

Without so much as a verbal response, she just walks out into the center of the court and orders one of the guards standing near the horse stable to duel her! Is she out of her mind? Why would she do such a ridicules thing?

"Please your Highness, I am not sure this is appropriate". Is the captains response.

"And who might you be"? She questions

"I am Mako, Captain of the royal guards, your Highness".

"Then, I would like for you to duel me".

"Your Highness"! Mako said with disbelief written all over his face.

" Do it"! I interjected

" But"-

"If it is what the Princess wants then who are we to deny her"? I questioned

"As you command". Is all Mako can say.

He unsheathes his swords, nodding to one of his subordinates to give Korra a weapon also. As she takes it, she studies it intently before nodding in satisfaction.

"Pleas do not hold back. Give me your best". Korra said

She looks to me with a huge grin and wild eyes before giving Mako her attention.

The court was filled with silence, as the guards and I watch captain Mako and Princess Korra circle each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Korra strikes first, to which no surprise Mako easily deflects. It continues like this, a little sword dance between the two. Both meeting each blow with strength and precision. She moved like water, easily flowing, completely at ease. While Mako moved fast and hard, like fire. It stays like this for a few moments, then everything changes. Korra takes a deep breath and looks directly at Mako, and she just goes still. She made no move to attack just standing there with this grin on her face. And for the first time Mako strikes first, with his swords pointed at her neck. However Korra quickly ducks and managed to swipe Mako off his feet. Taking his swords in the processes, then points his own sword at his neck.

Suddenly the court erupted in applauds and shouts. Even I must admit, to witness a princess duel against the Captain Guard and win was quite the spectacle.

"You did an outstanding job Captain. I wish to duel you again sometime in the future". She says as she reaches out to help Mako up onto his feet.

"Agreed your Highness". He says with a light red tent coloring his cheeks.

After handing Mako back his swords she begins to walk towards me, with a huge grin plastered on her face. My heart suddenly picking up its pace.

"So what did you think Asami? Did you like the little show"?

"Yes, immensely, I thought it was beautiful". _(_ _ **she's beautiful**_ ) My face turning red with the sudden thought.

"Where did you learn to move so fluidly"? I asked

"Oh um I guess from my mentor, her name is Katara. She was the first female warrior in Raomas army. I begged my parents to let Katara train me. Of course, they thought it was ridicules for a princess to know sword play but after a year of begging, they finally relented. I'd be happy to teach you a few moves if you are interested"?

But before I could respond a servant rushes up to us and tells me that my father requires our presence.

We walk in a comfortable silence, heading back to the ballroom. My mind filled with thoughts of the strange princess next to me. As we enter into the ballroom I see Korra's father shaking hands with my father.

"Asami, it would seem that the Raomas family will be staying here for a while. Until the King and I can find a solid solution to our trading expenses they shall stay here. I would like for you to show Princess Korra to her chambers". My father says with hint of regret though he tried to hide it, I can easily tell.

Internally groaning, I can just tell this is going to be a catastrophe. Now I'm going to have to keep my feelings in check and be sure no one finds out. But how do I do that when the object of my affections just so happen to live under the same roof as myself. Not to mention the absolute hatred my father has for them.

Turning to give my best smile, I escort her to her room.

"And this will be your room. If you need anything just ask a servant".

"Thank you, Asami". She says suddenly

"For what"?

"For having patience with me earlier. I know I was being a bit rude by not paying attention to what you had to say, then suddenly make you take me to the dueling court. So thank you".

"It's not a problem, I must admit that I enjoyed the little display.

"So are you going to take me up on my offer to teach you"?

"I will have to think on it a while longer if you don't mind"?

"Oh no, it's ok".

"I hope you enjoy your stay here". I say as I close her door.


	2. Keep Your Distance

As I begin to return to my chambers, I am suddenly greeted by the Captain of Guards.

"Mako? What a surprise seeing you at my door. Is there something you need"?

"Princess, your father demands that I escort your presence to his royal studies". he reply's stiffly

"Well, alright then lead the way".

As we walk to my father's studies, I can't help but start to feel more and more apprehensive. My father has never seemed so strict. if there was anything we needed to talk about he would see me at dinner or meet with me in the courts garden. never has he sent a guard for me. plus, the tension is Mako's shoulder tells me something is bothering my father terribly.

Finally, we've reached my father's study, but before I enter Mako stops me.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong or why he need us, but whatever it is I'm pretty sure, it's not a big deal. You know your father has the tendency to get all worked up on little things".

"Yeah maybe your right." I reply as he pushes open the doors.

The room is dimly lit with just enough candles to see my father sitting at his desk with a small glass filled with his favorite whiskey. His hair is slightly messy, clothes loose and his papers are scattered all over his desk. I can't help the feeling that what he's about to say isn't going to be good.

"Asami, my girl please take a seat, same to you Captain".

We take our seats stiffly, not knowing why my father is acting so strange.

"Well I won't keep you two here all night so I'll make it quick. As you both know the Raomas will be staying here until their king and I can find a solid solution to our trading agreement. It may take some time as trading is a crucial element so success. Now the problem that I am having is that the Raomas are not exactly versed in the ways of the Sato kingdom. So Captain until the departure of the Ramoas I need you to choose one of your guard to watch over the Ramoas especially the princess. There shall be no hitches. I expect that you understand the importance of this conversation Captain"?

"Yes, your highness".

"Good you may be excused".

"Good night your highness, Princess".

As Mako walks out it feels as though the room just got darker.

"Asami".

"Yes, father"?

"There is something very important I need you to do". He takes a deep shuddering breath.

"I need you to keep your distance from that heir of theirs. I refuse to even think of what might happen to if you are to spend any amount of time with her. So please stay away from her at all times if you can help it. And it you have to be with her then make sure Captain Mako is with you".

"Father I really don't understand. You have never seemed to like the Raomas family but there has never been a dispute between you two. If anything, it would seem as though the Raomas is the perfect partner for our kingdom. So why is it when your alone you speak of them as if they are the most despicable people you've met especially princess Korra"!

"DON'T QUESTION ME"! He suddenly shouts. Slamming his hands down on the wooden desk, startling me.

"Look it's better this way ok. Please baby girl just do as I say". He says his voice going soft.

"Ok. I'll stay away. But you have to tell me eventually. I cannot be heir to the thrown with secrets already looming about". I say with a little forced smirk as I rise from out of my chair.

"I will explain it to you, but on my own time. Now hurry on to bed, a Sato is never late to rise".

"Ok same to you father".

As a smoothly walk out of his study, I am greeted my Mako.

"You stayed"?

"Well yes. Did you really expect me to leave you to walk to your room alone"?

"Umm this is the castle that I was born and raised in. I know every inch of it". I retort.

"Yeah well I am your personal guard so until you get to your room safely I can't go to mine. So let's go, I'm tired". He replies.

As we walk I begin to think of what about the Raomas could make my father so upset. But I come up with nothing. And now I have to keep away from Princess Korra. I need to figure this out.

 **Authors Note: hey every one sorry for not updating in forever. i only have like 11 followers and i'm already messing up. but yea college has been a real bitch. so i'm taking this semester off. so i will be updating more. hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Just A Dream?

" _She needs you. She can't break the binds by herself. Go to her! Wake up!"_

 _"wait! who needs me"?_

 _"_ _the time is coming help her"!_

I'm suddenly jolted out of my slumber to a dark room and an open window with a light breeze coming through.

wha-? why did I?

I felt like there was something I was about to do but it slipped my mind just as fast as it came. So I tried to go back to sleep.

"ugh, why can't I go back to sleep"!? I shout.

Getting up out of my bed have never been so hard until now, but I can't sleep, and it's bothering me. So, I grab my robe, a lit candle and walk out of my room.

Walking down the corridors in the middle of the night used to be my favorite thing to do when I was little, exploring new rooms and pretending that I was supposed to find a hidden secret. that is until my mother died. without her here the halls are so empty and isolated. But before I could go into my solemn state about my mother, the quickly fogging hallways shocks me.

"What in the world? Why is it so foggy?"

I can see no more than a few steps ahead of me, that's how foggy it has become. Then I see someone.

"Hey! hey, you please come back here! what is the meaning of all this fog"?

Whoever I saw they obviously can't seem to hear also. So I follow them, or at least I try to. I can't exactly see them since they are wearing white and light blue clothing that seems to just blend into the fog. Despite the tremendous effort I just barely catch up to them and the closer I get less foggy it became. Finally, just before I reach them, the fog suddenly vanishes. Like it was sucked up. All that's is left is me and the unknown person in front of a door, but before I could say anything it suddenly rushes up to me.

 _"YOU MUST HELP BREAK THE BINDS. RESTORE WHAT HAS BEEN STOLEN FROM US. SHE NEEDS YOU. THE TIME IS RAPIDLY APPROACHING"._

Just as fast as it happened it vanished. Whoever or whatever that was disappeared within a blink of an eye, leaving no trace that anything ever happened. Hesitantly I reach for the nob on the door in front of me, turning it slowly. As I carefully walk into the room I see it standing over a sleeping body before it merges with them. once I approach the sleeping form I see who it is!

"No? why, why did it have to be you"? I questioned.

I couldn't help the tears from falling as I see who it is laying there asleep.

 _Your majesty? Your majesty, it's time to wake up!_

(huh)?

It's your wake up call, your majesty?

I couldn't help the bewildered look I gave my maid as she hurried to get me out of bed and ready for the day. Everything that just happened was nothing but a dream?

"But it felt so real"? I mutter.

"Come again, your majesty"? Replies my maid

"Oh nothing, just a dream I had". I quickly reply

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry this is so short but I hope you enjoy**


	4. A Hard Day

_This can not be possible. It just can't, everything that happened last night had to be real_. I think to myself.

However, the longer I continue through these corridors, the less evidence I have to reassure myself that I'm not going crazy. I need to find some answers and soon or else I'll go crazy.

"Princess"?

"ye Yes, Captain Mako"? "What is it"?

"Nothing you just seem a little distracted".

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just turning some ideas over in my head".

Suddenly Mako stiffened and in response, I turned around only to be greeted by four sets of eyes. Lieutenant Bolin was escorting the Raomas family. I couldn't help but look over the princesses form. She had a white dress, with a bishop sleeved top and light blue and gold accents around the cuffs and ends of the dress. She looked absolutely stunning.

A quick giggle brought me out of my staring.

"Oh Princess Asami, it is quite a pleasure to see you again. Said Senna coming to give me a tight bear hug.

"Senna please, don't go smothering the girl". Stated King Tonraq trying to hide his laughter. "Princess why don't you join us, we are just about to take a little tour around the palace gardens"?

"Ohh that sound wonderful, would you please accompany us"? Chimed Queen Senna as she and her husband began walking away leaving me no choice but to follow suite.

As the lovely pair walk ahead within their own conversation, but loud enough for me to hear, It does little to stop me from being keenly aware of the two gazes behind me. one that belongs to my guard Mako who is just as uncomfortable with this situation as I am, but for a different reason. The other belonging to the very princess I am trying my hardest to avoid at this moment.

Suddenly Mako picks up his pace to a point where he is walking just beside me.

"Princess I think this is far enough, you know what your father said to us last night. If this keeps up and he sees, he might just have my head".

"Don't be such a scary-cat, my father would do no such thing, however, I think you are right, we should leave now".

"Excuse me, but I will have to cut this lovely walk short. I just remembered that there are some important tasks I simply must handle today". I announce to the family.

"We understand dear, this kingdom is to be yours someday so it's best to get them done now than later. Isn't that right Korra"? Senna questions with seriousness.

"Really mom are we seriously going there"? Korra says with annoyance in her voice.

I can't help the small sad smile. To see Korra and her mother together make me wish that I could have that experience with my mother. As I begin to walk away someone grabs my wrist.

"Hey, are you ok"? Came Korra's worried voice

"Yes, why wouldn't I be"? I quickly answered

"I dunno it's just you barely said a word to me and it kinda feels like you don't want to be around me. If it was about me offering to teach you sword play then you don't have to do it".

"No, no it's not that. I just have a lot of things on my mind that I have to handle".

"ok"

"Sorry, maybe later Korra".

As she lets go of my hand I can't help the pang of sadness that washes over me for lying to her like that, but I have no choice. I continue to walk away from the Ramoas refusing to look back. Today will be a hard day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uggh despite the vast amount of book from around the world, I still can't find anything that can help me figure out my dream". I begrudgingly mutter as I slammed another book closed.

"Well, this is different. Normally the princesses I encounter would never spend any amount of time to read". Came a smug voice.

"What, Princess what are you doing here? I thought you were in the gardens with your parents"?

"I was. Three hours ago". She said with a smirk

 _ **Three? I can't believe I was here for so long**_

"Hey so about this morning"?

"Umm, sorry your highness but your father requires your presence". Came Mako's rushed response.

"Go, maybe later? said Korra.

"What is it mako"? I questioned

"Nothing I just needed to get you out of there without suspicion".

"Thanks".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It won't stop!

Everywhere I go she finds her way there. In the many halls, library, dining room, stables, EVERYWHERE! I'm really trying my best to avoid her but it doesn't seem to be working, I'm honestly starting to think that maybe she has been following me the entire time. The look on Mako's face suggests he's having the same thoughts.

"I thought Bolin was supposed to keep an eye on her. goodness, she's around every corner we turn"! He stated with anger and exhaustion in his eyes.

"Maybe I should just return to my room early tonight, all this running around has made me tired". I explained.

"Are you sure Princess? It's almost dinner time shouldn't you be present with the rest of the royals"?

"I should be, just let them and my father know I am not feeling well tonight and will retire early tonight".

"As you wish, but I'll have the cooks save some food just in case you would like it brought up to your room later".

"Ok, thanks, Mako".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's happening again. I fell asleep, then woke up suddenly, now I can't go back to sleep.

Despite by better judgment I get up and walk out of my room. I'm a little jittery as I walk down the hallway, anxious to see if that thing is going to show up. However, the closer I get to her room the more I start to believe that, all of it was no more than a dream.

 _ **"Yep! I should have known better, it was nothing but a dream. Seriously Asami, believing in ghost are for children not for adults".**_ I mentally chide myself for getting my hopes up for something as silly as a ghost.

As I began to walk back to my room I feel an intense chill on my back. I turned around to see where it came from, but I see where. There are no windows in this hallway.

Just before I turn back around I see it! The ghost I sprint down the hallway trying to catch up without making any sounds. I refuse to call ou to it afraid that I might alert the guards. I follow it into the last hallway that leads out to the gardens, but then I quickly lost sight of it.

 ** _"Why the garden"?_**

As I'm walking I can faintly hear something. Whispering? I get closer hoping to find the source. The closer I get the clearer the words get. It's a female voice. Why does it sound so familiar though?

Quietly I look around the bushes to see who it is that's speaking. _ **"KORRA"?**_ why is she here? and who is she talking to?

That's when I see it! the ghost it's sitting in the pond in front of Korra. " _ **No! this, this is too much I can't handle all of this. Maybe this is why Father wanted me to stay away from her. once you meet her you start to go crazy. Yea that sounds about right"**_. I frantically think as I briskly walk away from said girl without any noise.

But before I could get any further away the ghost is right in front of me.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I had recently moved and was having a lot of issues with internet connection. So yea anyways this is a cliff hanger. but if you stay tuned you will figure out what happens in the next chapter.~yours truly Saviour out!**


	5. Just Beginning

**_ASAMI POV_**

" _Are you really just going to leave? You can't do that, you called out to me and I answered. Now you're trying to run from this"_? The misty ghost questions.

"How -How did you? Nevermind, look I can't deal with this. I don't believe in ghost and I most certainly do not converse with those that are obviously crazy"!

I said pointing in the direction of Princess Korra.

 _"She is not crazy"!_

"Then why was just casually talking to you? You were floating above the water like it's normal, and she just kept talking! Look she's still talking and you're not even there. That looks pretty crazy to me"! I countered.

 _"She. She can't see me"._ Is her sullen response

"What do you mean she can't see you? I can see you. And I only believe in things that are visible and tangible".

 _"And that's the problem. She needs to see us. The only way for that to happen is for you to break the first seal!_ she says desperately.

"Look I can't get in between this". I say

 _"Please Asami, I won't be here for much longer, the Launums are lurking, and I won't be able to hide from them"._ she says worriedly

"Launums? what is that and why can't you just tell me what it is you want from me? what does Korra have to do with all this"?

 _"Asami I can't tell you now, but believe me, in due time you will understand"._

And with that she vanished, leaving me to processes all of this. Turning around to look at Princess Korra, I still see her talking to nothing in particular. A soft smile and sad eyes on her face. Curiosity and guilt flushes over me. Without thinking I quietly walk towards Korra, just enough for me to hear what she is saying.

"I just don't get it. She says that you all are with me and that if I ever needed help that I could call on you all. Trust me, I have been in a lot of situations that I have called on you for help. But no one answered. Even she stopped coming. Said the lonesome princess.

Just before I could turn to leave, feeling like I was intruding on something private, the sleeve of my nightgown snagged on a bush branch.

"Who's there! Come out or I'll"...

"Asami? What, I mean uhh, lovely seeing you here tonight. In the gardens. Did I mention that it is night"? She questions, laughing awkwardly.

"Yes, I am quite aware that it is night time. The thing is what are you doing here"? I say with snark, upset that I was caught

"Umm well you see, I heard a noise and I came out here to check it out".

"So you're telling me that you heard a noise all the way in your room, which is in the opposite direction of the gardens, and came here to check it out"? I questioned.

..."Yes"?

"You sure"?

"Ok ok, fine you win. I couldn't sleep so I came to the garden to find some piece of mind". She says with an embarrassed look.

"Then who were you talking to just now"? I asked trying to keep a straight face as I take a seat on the smooth cool ground. Looking at her with the most understanding look I could muster without scaring the girl.

"It...It was nothing. Just thinking out loud". Was her only answer.

Knowing that she wouldn't just honestly tell me I dredge up an old story of mine.

"You know just between us, I used to roam the hallways of the palace when I was younger pretending to be a pirate looking for lost treasure and hidden secrets. I had three companions one was Sir Rowand a stiff old bat with a soft spot for me, Ali and Ms. Saki the notorious fraternal twins that could cut you down within a blink of an eye. Those three was always with me during my adventures. Then one day they vanished into thin air. I knew it nothing than my imagination, but for some reason, I believed that they were truly there with me. I never saw them again".

I'm hoping that with the little story I just told her maybe she will open enough for her to talk to me.

She just sits there looking out into the pond before us with this sad longing face. I don't understand why I feel so compelled to console the saddened princess, but my rational mind forces me to withdraw from her as it would be useless to help someone who doesn't want it. As I get up she takes a deep breath.

"His name is Aang".

"What"?

"The person I was talking to, his name is Aang. He was this little boy with light blue arrows tattooed all over his body. I used to talk to him when I was a little kid. Whenever I was feeling down or frustrated with something he would always show up and help me figure out my feeling on things and give advice with a situation. Then one day he introduced me to this beautiful woman with an amazing white dress. I long forgot her name but she said she was from the moon. they told me they would always be by my side. Aang because we were connected and the moon because she would make me stronger when I needed her. Right around my 10th birthday, they stop showing up. I would go out into the forest near my the palace to talk to them but, day after day they would never show up. I guess I just became used to doing it despite their disappearance. Now I do it just to get things off my chest".

After hearing her story I felt incredibly sad because I understand the feeling of having someone by your side to help you through thing suddenly vanish. I reach out my hand to console her.

"Well enough about me. What are you doing out here? You know, I could have been a spy or an assassin sent here to kill you"! Korra suddenly says.

"Yeah, well with you being as loud as you were anyone would have detected you from a mile away". I countered.

We share a quick laugh, just enjoying the comfort of being open with someone, which is rare among royals. Just being in her presence is calm and comforting, however, the nagging voice in the back of my mind reminding me of why I was here in the first place.

"Well this was nice, but I have to go now, I have to get up early and mornings are evil. See you around Princess Asami".

With a small smile and a promise, I walk away feeling the strain of being up so late pull me back to my room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Do you really think that this will work? She questions_

 _"Of course. You must have more faith in her, she's the one. The seal will finally break with these two"._

 _"It's not Korra I'm worried about it's Asami. She's a Sato they can't be trusted. Have you forgotten how all this started"?_

 _"Of course not. But this is different, they are different, you felt the pull didn't you? They have a connection like no other"._

 _"We can't keep this up the Launumus are getting suspicious, they are going to be watching for now. And if we're caught they will kill us"._

 _"Please don't fret she has always come through for us and she will continue. Things are only just beginning". He says with a warm smile._


	6. Her

I quickly make it back to my room before any of the guards notice that I'm missing. Which now that I think about it, I've been gone for at least an hour and no indication that anyone notice. That could be a problem but for now, I appreciate the lack of guards. Once I'm comfortable in my bed I allow what that THING said to me to sink in. For some unknown reason, she needs me to help Korra with something but refuses to tell me. Plus, Korra may have been able to see a ghost when she was younger but that doesn't make any sense. She was a child of course whatever she has seen was made up. Imagination pretty much makes up a child's life but..? IT seemed to know Korra or maybe Korra knows her? Ugh, I have no idea and honestly, I shouldn't even be thinking about such thought in the dead of night. I easily drift off to sleep for once.

Morning comes all too soon, too soon am I getting dressed, listening to the daily task ahead of me, and much too soon am I seeing my father once more. The throne room is just around the corner when someone clears their throat.

"Hmm"?

"Princess are you alright? You have been...well a bit distracted. Did you not sleep well"?

"Mako your concern is appreciated but I'm fine. Really"!

I say with a small smile. I know he can tell I'm lying but it's not as if he will push it. I am fine, my mind is a bit occupied but it's nothing to worry about at least not for now. As I continue to round the corner I can once more hear the sound of my father's voice and accompanying his is, that of the King of Raomas. I waltz into the room bowing before my father and the Raomas.

"Your Highness". I state.

"Please, Asami join us for I have wonderful news. The Raomas and I have come to an agreement on our trading plans and shall host a celebration in honor AND Princess Korra shall stay with us to oversee all materials and shipping for her Kingdom"! My father says with glee.

"..."

"That is certainly great news"! I exclaim as I look towards my father looking for any indication of his true feelings but I find none. Which is to be expected if his feeling were on display it could show a sign of weakness to others. So, I walk towards Korra with my hand out for a shake.

"It will be a pleasure to have you and your contribution to our kingdom". I say looking into the eyes of the King, Queen and landing on Korra's

"Same to you". She says with ease.

I look back to my father and step back going back to his side.

"So I shall send word of the celebration and we shall enjoy ourselves soon. Until then I bid you all a farewell". My father dismisses them.

The Raomas started to take their leave, but before I could make a move my father's hand grips me firmly around the wrist. Once they are out he takes a seat on his throne letting out a deep breath with his eyes closed tightly.

"Until further notice I want Captain Mako to be with you at all times and his second Bolin to be with Korra".

"Father"...?

"Asami I know you don't understand, but believe me when I die and you become the successor then will you understand. The Raomas are good people, hell better than half of the other royal we deal with on a regular basis, but I simply have my reasons. So please for now just see things as I do". He says with tiredness laced in his voice.

I've never heard my father speak with such exhaustion in his voice before, not even after hours of just delegating with other kingdoms have he spoke like this. The last time I have seen him in this condition was when we lost Mother. Snapping out of my thoughts I agree to do as my father says walking up to him slowly. Resting my hand on his shoulder he looks up at me with hard eyes as he stands and places his hands on my shoulder.

"We will have the ball in two days, we will celebrate and converse as usual, after that you will steer clear of Princess Korra unless you're under Mako or my supervision. Is that understood Asami"?

"Yes, Father".

Straighten his back and squaring his shoulders my father walks out, leaving me in complete silence in his throne room. Taking a breath and squaring my own shoulders I walk out trying to figure out what it is I need to do. I love my father and I trust him in all decisions but this just doesn't sit right with me. He just admitted that the Raomas are good people, and I don't think he's ever met Korra in person before now, so his particular disdain for her is uncalled. I don't go against what he says often but I meant what I said to him. How am I supposed to run this kingdom when there already seem to be secrets looming about? But maybe this just isn't something I need to know, father has always included me in matters regarding the kingdom even if others may not approve, but if he feels I should just step back then I will.

The halls are buzzing with energy. Everyone is getting materials prepared for the celebration in two days. It's been a while since we've had a party so the change of pace in the halls are welcoming it's been much too silent around here. Maids and servants rush back and forth greeting me along the way it's almost easy to lose myself to the buzz but not quite when you have someone following you. Mako immediately started to guard me since yesterday and while I hoped it wouldn't bother me since he has been my personal guard since forever but this time it is. I mean it feels like I'm a child that needs to hold my parents hand for every step of the way, and I'm not! However, this is my home, I know exactly how to get away without anyone noticing especially Mako. Once we're out of the castle I easily strolled into the palace gardens taking a deep breath of the Japanese honeysuckles nearby, passing many other flowers until we reach the center of the garden. This part of the garden is filled with stargazer lilies. Their sweet aroma helps calm me allowing me to just take a step back from all the 'Royal' duties and just think for a moment.

"Princess"?

"You can call me by my name Mako. It's only us in the garden". I state simply.

"Asami I'll get to the point, ever since the Raomas Princess showed up, you have been unusually to yourself. Not to mention your Father's seemingly wariness of her. I just want to know if you're truly ok? I'm not around the Princess enough for me to think she is a danger".

"I'm fine Mako, I am a little curious as to what has my Father so stressed over her. I mean he literally told me that the Raomas are amazing people so I just don't understand why is he cautious with Korra. What about Bolin, he's supposed to be escorting her what does he say about her"? I question.

"To be honest he loves her, she's nothing like we would expect from a princess. According to Bolin, she loves riding horses, sword fighting, swimming, and eating. Those aren't exactly a princess-y type of lady things but it's a breath of fresh air from the usual stuck up princess we've dealt with. With no offense, she actually seems like the only princess you would actually enjoy the company of". He states.

"What! I enjoy all my company"! I exclaim.

"Oh, please Asami, I have been by your side since forever. I can only recall one princess that you enjoyed and that was Opal of Zaofu and it's been more than 10 years since you last seen her. Korra seems like her but without the whole reserved attitude. She's like the waves of the ocean wild when they want to be and calm when needed".

"My, my Mako it would seem as though maybe you have caught a little love for the new Princess"?

"Ahh no no I…just taking note. You know since Bolin is my brother and your father, and you seem curious of her". He says as he turns a deep red.

"I will admit I am quite curious about her, but my father will have you if he seen me with her without you, so I won't put you in that position".

Thank you.

"Anyways we should head back".

Just as we do I see a sight that will most certainly be burned into my mind. Princess Korra casually strolling through the horse court in our equestrian riding clothing. Black jacket with a white top and beige pants with burgundy boots and her hair is down from her usual ponytail. Bolin is right next to her with a smile on his face. If I didn't know any better I could mistake them for lovers on their way for a ride. I didn't realize I was moving until I'm standing directly in front of them, Mako right behind me.

"Princess"! They both exclaim before bowing slightly in acknowledgment.

"Bolin here was just about to go for a ride it would be a pleasure if would come along Asami"? Korra asks sweetly.

"Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to, I just wanted to wish you a safe return. Bolin is a skilled rider and knows the forest very well".

"Will do, until then I bid you a farewell, Princess". She states as she grabs my hand and places a small kiss on the back of my palm. Giving me a small smirk she takes her leave. I still standing there when Mako speaks up.

"Are you ok Asami"?

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Let's head back to the palace".

My mind is a bit short circuited I thought I had something to say to her but when I got there all I noticed was that she looked amazing. Like really, amazing in our equestrian clothes. And then the little kiss on the palm was a bit dramatic but out of all the other royals that ever did that I have never enjoyed quite like I did korra's. I make it to my room and just before I get in Mako stops me.

"Asami I will bring up some food for you. You are looking a bit pale".

"Alright thank you, Mako". I go into my room and lay on my chair in my balcony. However, the moment I do my visions grows blurry. I see someone walk in front of me and I look up and its HER.

"You must move with the flow. The water is our friend it will guide and carry you. So, trust it and you'll be able to move it".

There is a little girl with sun-kissed skin and wet curly locks of hair standing in shallow water, moving her hands gracefully and smoothly. Her eyes are closed and as she continues to move her arms back and forth the water starts to follow her movements. Until the water comes back knocks her over. She gets back up giggling and runs to the lady in white dress hugging her waist.

"I did it I did it! Did you see me"? The little girl shouts

"Yes, you are strong and you will continue to grow my little moon". They share a hug but then the little girl's eyes snap to me and….

"Princess? Your food is ready".

"Mako"?

"Oh, I apologize I didn't know you were asleep? Are you alright you look like you had a nightmare"?

"I'm fine I just have some things to think about".


End file.
